Le Réveil de la Lune
by San59
Summary: Jared Muraco est le béguin de Kim depuis qu'elle l'a apperçut lors de sa première journée au lycée. Mais un jour, cela ce complique... Petit OS devenu grand.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer!^^**

.

.

**Attention, après une longue absence, je me remets au fantastique avec cet OS sur Kim et Jared !!! C'est un petit délire que j'ai eu. J'avais envie de décrire l'imprégnation de Kim et Jared, avec ma vision des choses, parce que je suis rarement d'accord avec les auteurs de fictions où l'imprégnation entre en jeux (surtout les fictions sur blog), bon je ne vais pas débattre aujourd'hui sur ce sujet. J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira, je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de ce couple, et je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de francophone qui s'y intéresse !! (Et oui, après plusieurs vaines tentatives j'ai abandonné la lecture de fictions anglaises, je n'y comprends rien !! Pauvre de moi !^^)**

**.  
**

* * *

Béguin.

Avez-vous déjà eu un béguin ? Avez-vous déjà été amoureuse d'un garçon de votre classe sans que celui-ci n'en sache rien ? Sans même qu'il connaisse votre existence ? Oui, je suis sûre que cela est arrivé à toutes les filles. Enfin à toutes celles qui me ressemblent. Je ne suis pas une fille sûre de moi, je ne suis pas une fille qui aime se montrer, je n'aime pas être le centre d'intérêt, je n'aime pas me mettre en valeur. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne le ferai certainement jamais. En un mot je suis banale. Et cela ne me dérange pas, la plus part du temps… sauf lorsque je passe près de lui et qu'il ne me remarque pas. Là j'enrage, dans ces moments là, j'aimerai être tout sauf discrète, j'aimerai être tout sauf timide, j'aimerai avoir le cran de me faire remarquer, par n'importe quel moyen. J'aimerai qu'il me voit, peu importe que ce soit pour se moquer de moi, ou pour m'admirer, juste qu'il me voit. Avec le temps je me suis faite une raison. Alors je baisse les yeux pour ne pas voir que je suis invisible. Mais depuis deux semaines, cela n'a plus d'importance : il est malade ! Et depuis deux semaines, je me fiche complètement qu'il ne me voit pas, et que je sois invisible pour lui, mais moi je veux le voir !!! J'ai besoin de le voir !

Une seule personne semble me voir, c'est Will mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi lui me voit, je n'en sais rien, mais nous sommes amis depuis notre enfance, toujours à deux inséparable, et à l'écart. Bien sur il est au courant pour mon béguin pour l'autre. Il a même essayé de me faire réagir, de manière pas toujours très agréable pour moi… mais malgré tout il ne me juge pas. Après tout c'est un peu la même chose pour lui, quoique avouons-le un mec qui est secrètement dingue d'une fille c'est plus pathétique que l'inverse. Ça donne un côté fleur bleue à Will, qu'il a dû mal à supporter. En même temps je le comprends, il n'ose pas avouer à Leah Clearwater qu'il a le béguin pour elle, ce qui est normal, personnellement cette fille me fait tout simplement flipper et je l'évite autant que je peux dans le lycée de la Push. Ces sautes d'humeur sont fréquentes, et il ne vaut mieux pas se trouver dans un périmètre proche dans ces cas là. Depuis qu'un certain Sam l'a quitté c'est une vraie tigresse, et ce n'est pas un compliment ! Elle est instable, violente, et si… méchante ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'enverrai illico dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche ! Mais la décision ne m'appartient pas alors je me tais, et je ne dis surtout pas ce que je pense de Leah à Will, il serait blessé par mes propos. Mais franchement quelle idée d'aimer une folle !

-Eh Kim, me salua Will en s'asseyant à ma table.

Je venais d'arriver à la cantine, et il m'avait rejoint comme tous les midis. D'après ces rougeurs il avait fait son possible pour arriver le plus vite possible, il n'aimait pas quand j'étais obligée de manger toute seule. Et aujourd'hui il était pile à l'heure, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'enlever mon manteau qu'il était déjà là ! Il posa son plateau en face du mien et me sourit. Mais pas comme d'habitude. Je l'avais déjà remarqué, Will était étrange ses dernier temps. Il fuyait mon regard, son sourire était forcé. Je n'aimai pas ça. Il a cet air de reproche accroché au visage. Cela n'annoncé rien de bon.

-Will ? L'appelais-je.

Il me fixa, je plongeai dans son regard noir et y cherchai mes réponses.

-Dis-moi ce que tu me cache depuis le début de la semaine.

Will baissa les yeux, ses doigts déchiquetaient un morceau de pain. Il était visiblement gêné.

-Je m'en vais.

Je me redressais, je devais avoir mal entendu.

-Quoi ??

-Mon père a obtenu une promotion, on part pour New York à la fin du mois.

-Mais… mais… la fin du mois c'est dans quinze jours.

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire, on m'enlevait le seul ami que je n'avais jamais eu. Will partait pour New York et moi je restai ici… seule. Sans vraiment y réfléchir je me levai, attrapai mon sac de cours et quittai la table.

-Kim attend.

Will attrapa mes bras pour me retenir.

-Laisse-moi digérer l'info Will, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

Alors il me lâcha. Je repris ma route et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la cantine. Plus j'avançais, plus je voulais fuir. Je couru et poussai la porte pour m'engouffrai dehors, j'eu à peine le temps d'avaler une goulée d'air frai que je me fis renverser par quelqu'un. Sous la force de l'impacte je me suis retrouvée propulsé par terre.

-Oh, pardon.

Je relevai le visage, et aperçu Jacob Black me tendre sa main. Je la saisi pour m'aider à me redressai.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Et il partit. Depuis certain temps il semblait préoccupé, peut être parce que son ami Jared, mon Jared était malade. Il ne venait plus en cours depuis maintenant deux semaines. Il parait qu'il avait eu la grippe, rumeur stupide puisque l'épidémie de grippe n'était pas encore arrivée. Mais ça aussi je le gardais pour moi, j'avais appris à garder mes connaissance pour moi. Les adultes n'aiment pas se retrouver devant un enfant plus intelligent qu'eux, et les enfants sont du genre bourreau avec les « intellos » comme moi.

J'oubliai Jared, Jacob Black et Leah Clearwater un instant. Will. Will s'en allait. J'étais… Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je marchai vers un coin calme de la cour, à proximité de la forêt. J'étais… triste, dévastée, anéantie. On m'arrachait le seul ami que je n'avais jamais eu. Comment allais-je faire ? Qu'allais-je devenir toute seule ? Comment allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Je m'inquiétai autant de son avenir que du mien. Mais ces questions viendraient après pour l'instant, je laissai les larmes couler le long de mes joues, collai mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les entourai de mes bras, me protégeant du monde et de l'avenir…

J'entendis la cloche de l'école retentir et annoncer le début des cours. Mais je ne bougeais toujours pas. Je ne pouvais pas y retourner, je n'étais pas en état. Alors sans prendre la peine d'essuyer mes larmes je me dirigeai vers le secrétariat qui servait aussi d'infirmerie.

J'entrai dans le secrétariat, et me dirigeai vers le bureau. Je n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la secrétaire poussa un cri d'effroi. Je faisais si peur que ça ?

-Ma chérie, que t'arrive-t-il ??

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Alors que la secrétaire me répondait, j'entendis des pas surgirent dans la pièce. La personne s'immobilisa dans mon dos, un frisson me parcouru. La personne se rapprocha, et curieuse je me retournai. Je levai les yeux vers son visage mais avant de l'apercevoir je savais déjà de qui il s'agissait. C'était lui. Jared Muraco. Il n'était plus malade, il était revenu. Et moi je partais. Quelle ironie du sort. Ce fut la dernière pensée intelligente qui me traversa l'esprit, car la seconde d'après je croisai son regard. Un regard si différent et si semblable à celui d'avant. Une douce mais forte chaleur envahit mon corps, et la différence de température avec la pièce me fit frissonner à nouveau. Mes yeux plongèrent dans ses prunelles d'un noir d'encre, et je me sentis chavirée. J'étais comme sur un bateau secoué par une forte tempête, je perdais pied. Sans que je puisse réagir je vis le sol se rapprocher de moi, je mis mes mains devant mon visage, fermai les yeux et attendis. Mais au lieu de sentir le carrelage froid mordre ma peau, je sentis deux bras brulant s'enrouler autour de ma taille, et un courant électrique parcouru mon corps depuis ses deux bras.

Surprise j'ouvris les yeux, et me retrouvai nez à nez avec ses prunelles noires, celles de mon béguin, celles de Jared. Comme quelques secondes plus tôt, cette sensation inexplicable de changement invisible m'envahit. C'était toujours le même Jared, le Jared de mon béguin, mais il était différent, il s'était par exemple coupé les cheveux, il semblait plus grand, plus fort aussi. Pourtant c'était toujours le même.

Et contre toute attente, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis en sécurité. J'étais bien, cette boule de stress qui persistait sans cesse en moi avait disparut. Elle n'était tout simplement plus. J'inspirai profondément, cette sensation était tellement étrange. Je me sentais protégée dans ses bras fort et chaud, mais j'avais également l'impression d'être libre. Pour la première fois, la liberté était à ma portée. Je fixai toujours ses yeux pleins d'interrogations, et d'émotions trop complexes pour que je puisse les décrypter. Il m'aida ensuite à me remettre sur mes pieds. J'entendis la secrétaire remercier Jared pour m'avoir évité la chute, mais ni lui, ni moi n'y prêtions vraiment attention. Je ne voulais, non ne pouvais lâcher ses yeux du regard, et plus que tout je ne voulais pas que sa peau quitte la mienne. La secrétaire se racla bruyamment la gorge. Je cru voir une lueur de déception proche du supplice traverser les yeux de Jared, puis il détourna la tête vers la secrétaire, par pure politesse. En cet instant, j'avais des envies de meurtre, j'avais envie de faire fi de la politesse. J'avais envie de tout envoyer balader, tant que ses yeux restaient accrochés aux miens, tant que sa peau restait soudée à la mienne. Mais je me repris très vite. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à ignorer la conséquence de mes actes, ni même mon éducation. J'étais une fille bien. Je me détachais à regret de lui, c'était vraiment… douloureux. Comment cela pouvait-il être si douloureux ?? J'avais l'impression qu'il avait pris une partie de moi avec lui, qu'il me l'avait volé et que sans cela je ne pouvais pas vivre, m'obligeant à être constamment à ses côté pour me sentir entière. Il avait fait naitre une sensation si agréable que maintenant qu'il me l'enlevait, je lui en voulais !!

Je reportai mon attention sur la secrétaire.

-Puis-je rentrer chez moi Madame ?? Mon ton était peut être un peu froid.  
Je n'avais jamais réussi à retenir son nom de famille. Elle était « la secrétaire » ou « madame ».

-Oui, bien sur ! Mais peut être faudrait-il prévenir ton père pour qu'il vienne te chercher ??

Je réprimai un rire sans joie.

-Non, non, il travaille.

-Très bien, je préviendrais ta classe pour que quelqu'un t'emporte tes devoirs.

-Merci.

Puis je partis, dire que cela avait été difficile était un euphémisme. M'éloigner de lui c'était dur, très dur, trop dur pour que se soit normal.

_Bravo Kim, t'as le béguin pour un mec, il te touche et maintenant tu deviens dépendante de sa présence. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez toi ma vieille. Ce n'est pas Leah Clearwater qui devrait se faire interner, c'est Toi !!!_

Je secouai la tête et sortis du lycée. Le ciel était gris comme toujours. L'air frai de l'automne s'insinua en moi, l'odeur de la pluie mêlée à celle de la végétation dense envahit mes narines, et je souris. J'adorais la Push, malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire, je ne me voyais pas vivre autre part. Je voulais vivre ici. Au lieu de prendre la direction du parking, je partis vers la forêt. Les bus ne passaient qu'à l'heure où les cours se finissaient. Et ça aller plus vite de traversai la forêt pour rejoindre la maison. La maison, quel mot étrange, qui désignait l'endroit où je vivais. Mais ma maison, ce n'était pas « la » maison, le lieu que je considérai comme tel. La demeure où je vivais, n'avait rien de chaleureux, ni de familiale. Bien sur je n'étais pas à plaindre, bien que ma mère soit morte en me mettant au monde, j'avais toujours mon père, j'étais bien nourris, j'avais de l'argent de poche pour me vêtir, je ne subissais aucune maltraitance, hormis peut être celle du silence. Mon père ne m'aimait pas, j'étais même certaine qu'une partie de lui me détestait, parce qu'une partie de lui voyait en moi l'assassin de sa femme. C'était à cause de moi qu'elle était morte. Pourtant en sa mémoire, il s'occupait de moi. Il était trop bon, pour crier haut et fort ses amers sentiments à mon égard, mais il était trop humain pour en faire abstraction. Alors il se contentait de me fuirent, et moi je m'étais réfugiée dans le travail. Je n'avais trouvé que ça. J'avais grandi trop vite, ou peut être n'avais-je jamais été une enfant. Mais je refusai de me plaindre, je vivais bien. Mon père gagne bien sa vie, il travaille avec le shérif de Forks, et c'est aussi lui qui s'occupe de la sécurité de la réserve.

J'adorai la forêt, elle était apaisante. J'avais peu à peu construit mes propres routes dans la forêt, les chemins qui au départ étaient très peu praticable, ressemblaient maintenant à de vrais chemins de randonnée. Et au vu des traces laissaient au sol, je n'étais plus la seule à les emprunter. C'était stupide mais c'était l'endroit qui se rapprochai le plus d'un « chez moi ». A par en hivers où il faisait tellement froid que j'essayai de passer le moins de temps possible dehors. Je n'aimai pas beaucoup la neige, elle dissimulée trop de belles choses. Mais aujourd'hui même la forêt me parut vide. Il y manquait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

-Ra !!! Rageais-je pour moi-même.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me le sortir de la tête ?! C'était pire qu'avant !!! Avant son absence. Etait-ce sa longue absence ou le fait qu'il m'ait touché, qui faisait que je ressentais ce vide en moi depuis que j'avais quitté l'infirmerie ?? J'étais stupide ! Mon obsession pour lui devenait malsaine ! Je ne devrais pas ! Ce n'était pas normal ! J'avançai dans la végétation automnale sans même un regard. J'étais perturbée. Tout cela ne me ressemblait pas ! J'avais eu envie d'envoyer balader la secrétaire ! La maison en vue, je pressai le pas. Le chemin était plus large aux abords de la maison. J'y passai très souvent pour me rendre en ville à pied. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée en bois sans y prêter attention. Et je partis dans ma chambre en courant. Je devais parler de tout cela à quelqu'un, et vite. J'ouvris avec violence la porte de ma chambre. Elle se referma toute seule une fois que je fus entrée grâce à la force avec laquelle je l'avais ouverte. Je m'installai tout de suite à mon bureau sans prendre la peine d'enlever mon blouson, je pris ma trousse dans mon sac, sortis mon stylo plume, et récupérai mon journal intime dans un tiroir de mon bureau. C'était un simple cahier, personne ne venait fouiller ma chambre. Will respectait mon intimité, et mon père… il ne rentrait jamais dans ma chambre. Je l'ouvris sur une page vierge, je n'avais pas écris dedans depuis une semaine. Je l'avais commencé il y a deux ans. Je l'avais bientôt terminé. Mais maintenant j'avais moins besoin de m'y confier. J'évitai de le relire, j'étais vraiment immature il y a deux ans !! J'écrivais le nom de Jared sur chacune des pages, la honte ! Peut être devrais-je le bruler lorsqu'il sera terminé ?? Option à envisager !

Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas, et j'avais besoin d'évacuer. Alors j'en commençai la rédaction.

_Lundi 9 Novembre, Ma petite maman,_

_Aujourd'hui journée étrange. Non, pire !! Bizarre ! Si tu savais ! Jared est revenu en cours !! Oui mais moi j'en suis partis… Will s'en va. Ses parents sont mutés à New York. Tu te rends compte ! New York !! C'est carrément de l'autre côté du pays ! Comment je vais faire moi !! Je suis toute seule sans lui ! Je n'ai personne ! Comment je fais si je perds mon seul et unique ami ! Mais bizarrement ce n'est pas ça qui me tracasse le plus. Je sais j'ai honte, je devrai être effondrée que Will s'en aille, mais un événement à tout chamboulé. Jared m'a touché ! Bon dis comme ça, ça parait totalement stupide, et immature, mais c'était vraiment étrange !! Rien que lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai perdu pied, je suis littéralement tombée par terre !! Comme si j'étais sur un bateau secoué par une forte houle. Je ne sais pas, comme si pendant une seconde le sol avait bougé sous moi, l'attraction terrestre avait subitement disparut. Heureusement que le Jared en question avait pu me remettre sur mes pieds, sinon bonjour la gamelle ! Tu imagines la honte ! Et c'est la qu'il m'a touché ! Je te jure c'était trop bizarre ! Pour la première fois je me sentais bien ! En sécurité ! Je sais que papa s'est toujours occupée de moi, mais là c'était différent ! Papa me protège pour TOI !! C'est comme une obligation pour lui, alors que Jared s'il avait voulu, il aurait pu me laissai embrasser le sol, mais non il m'a aidé ! Quelqu'un s'est soucié de moi !!! Quelqu'un autre que Will et mamie Flo !!! C'est si étrange !!! Et t'aurais vu comment il m'a regardait après lorsque j'étais dans ses bras ! Ça c'était bizarre !!! Ou alors j'ai tout inventé et je deviens complètement folle ! En même temps ça m'étonnerai, je n'ai pas assez d'inspiration, pour imaginer tout cela, toutes les émotions qui m'ont submergée ! C'était insensé !! Maintenant que j'y pense ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue te voir. J'ai toute l'après-midi de libre, et j'ai envie de venir te voir !!_

_Tu me manques…_

_Ta __Nokomis*__. _

Sur ces mots, je refermai mon journal. Je laissai mes affaires en plan. Et sortis de la maison. Je pris la direction du cimetière, j'avais envie de marcher. Je pris l'option : route. La boue avait remplacé la terre sur le bord de la route. Mes chaussures furent très vite trempée et noir de boue, et le bas de mon pantalon subit malheureusement le même traitement. En passant par le centre ville je passai par l'épicerie pour m'acheter de quoi manger, j'avais abandonné mon repas en même temps que Will. Et mon ventre réclamait sa pitance en se tordant douloureusement. Je me pris un paquet de chips. Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à faire attention à mon alimentation. J'avais la chance de pouvoir manger ce que je voulais sans pour autant grossir. Par contre je savais très bien que je devais être pleine de cholestérol !! Mais bon, on était aux Etats-Unis !! La prévention alimentaire n'existe pas comme en Europe. Personne ici ne connait le slogan « Manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour. » Moi je le connaissais grâce à internet ! Mais ici, certaines personnes n'ont jamais mangé de courgette de leur vie ! D'autres ne savent même pas ce que c'est ! Et après on se demande pourquoi nous avons le pourcentage d'obèse le plus élevé du monde !

Lorsque j'arrivai au cimetière mon paquet de chips était vide, et au fond d'une poubelle, mon débat intérieur sur le mode alimentaire américain était terminé depuis longtemps, et j'étais passé chez le fleuriste pour acheter des fleurs. Je ne pouvais décemment pas aller voir ma mère sans apporter de fleur. Je déambulai dans les allées. J'aurais pu rejoindre ma mère les yeux fermés. Des fois je le faisais. C'était souvent les fois où je venais lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, et que même le lieu n'arrivait pas à entamer mon moral. Mais aujourd'hui je n'étais pas d'humeur, d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas dans quelle humeur j'étais ! J'étais perdue ! Et c'est aussi pour cela que j'avais ressentit le besoin d'aller la voir. Même de l'au-delà elle apportait la stabilité qu'avait besoin ma vie. Je savais toujours où la trouver, je pouvais venir la voir quand je le voulais, lui dire ce que je voulais, bien que cette relation soit à sens unique elle me faisait du bien. Et c'était malheureusement plus facile de parler à ma mère morte, qu'à mon père toujours en vie…

Arrivée sur la tombe de ma mère, je lui déposé ses fleurs. J'avais acheté des lys blancs, les fleurs de la mort, pas très originale mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre ! Et puis moi j'aimais bien ces fleurs, malgré leur morbide signification. Je nettoyai avec ma main sa pierre tombale et m'agenouillai devant. Peut importe vu l'état de mon pantalon, il était déjà sal de toute façon. La tombe de ma mère était l'une des plus fleurie du cimetière. Mon père et moi passions souvent, mais jamais en même temps, grand-mère Flo venait aussi, elle aimait sa belle fille, mais elle, elle ne m'en voulait pas comme papa. Mamie Flo m'aimait !

Je passai un long moment avec ma mère. Le cimetière était un lieu apaisant, comme la forêt, tout y était calme. Je m'y sentais bien. Je me sentais entourée, je n'avais pas peur, je n'étais pas mal à l'aise malgré le nombre de cadavre enfouis autour de moi. Lorsque je décidai de me relevai il était déjà tard dans l'après midi. Je lançai un regard sur la forêt alentour et cru un instant apercevoir une silhouette sous les arbres, mais elle disparut si vite que je cru avoir rêvé. Je repris le chemin de la maison avec une certitude. Moi aussi un jour, comme ma mère, j'aurais droit au grand amour…

* * *

***Nokomis veut dire « fille de la lune » en indien. Petit OS qui met en appétit. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ! **

**En faite j'ai envie d'avoir vos points de vue, sur mon débat sur l'imprégnation. D'après moi, lorsqu'il y a imprégnation, les deux individus la subissent, c'est l'effet aimant, les deux aimants s'attirent. Mais pour certaines personnes l'imprégnation c'est uniquement pour les loups garous. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ??**

**Kisss**

**San**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Meilleur Ou Le Pire?

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

**Lorsque j'ai publiée mon OS sur Jared et Kim, je n'avais pas pensé à faire une suite, je m'étais juste amusée à imaginer la vie de Kim au moment de son imprégnation. Mais voila, j'aime ce couple et j'ai voulu finir cette histoire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Je voulais juste préciser pour ne pas choquer quelqu'un, que je ne suis pas une « spécialiste » des loups garous de la saga Twilight, parce que je n'aime pas Jacob, alors lorsque je relis un livre, souvent je passe les chapitres concernant les Quilleutes, donc… **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Meilleur ou Le Pire ?**

Lorsque je rentrais à la maison, Mamie Flo avait déposée notre repas de ce soir. C'est elle qui cuisinait nos dîners depuis la mort de ma mère. Et elle nous les apportait, elle disait que ça lui faisait plaisir, et que ça occupait ses après-midi, mais je savais qu'elle s'en voulait parce que son propre fils ne s'occupait pas de son unique petite fille. Ce soir c'était Texan !!! Mmm, j'adorai manger texan, surtout lorsque c'était Mamie Flo la cuisinière ! Je vérifie que le plat est chaud, oui il était assez chaud pour rester sur la table jusqu'à ce que je mange, puis je monte dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Lorsque je rentre dans la pièce, je me fige. Il y fait super froid !! Mon regard balaye la pièce et je trouve l'origine de ce manque de chaleur : la fenêtre est ouverte. Etrange, je ne me rappelai pas qu'elle était ouverte cette après-midi ? En même temps j'avais gardé mon blouson lorsque j'étais venu dans la pièce quelques heures auparavant.

Secouant la tête je partis fermer la fenêtre, la nuit était tombée à l'extérieur. Les journées raccourcissaient de plus en plus, je n'aimais pas la nuit, trop de chose y étaient dissimulées, trop de cauchemars y prenaient vie. Je rangeai mon journal intime qui était ouvert, certainement à cause du vent. Puis je me mis à mes devoirs. J'avais de la géographie, de l'histoire aussi et du français. S'il y avait bien quelque chose pour lequel je n'étais pas douée, c'était ça, les langues étrangères !! Je préférai cent fois un bon théorème de math ou de chimie, qu'une traduction !! Je venais à peine de commencer lorsque je reçu un texto de Will.

_Kim ça va ??_

Comment avais-je pu oublier de rassurer Will ?? Cela devait faire des heures qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi !! Et moi pendant ce temps là, je n'étais bonne qu'à penser à Jared Muraco. Quelle mauvaise amie je faisais !!

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. On se voit demain ? Désolée._

J'avais été obligé de rajouter le petit « désolée» car je m'en voulais terriblement !! A peine avais-je envoyé le message à mon meilleur ami, que la sonnette de la maison retentit. Qui ça pouvait-il bien être ?? Personne ne venait ici ! Parce que personne de ma famille n'aimait y inviter des gens, car cette demeure n'était pas une maison. Je me précipitai au rez-de-chaussée, mais bien sur il fallut que je m'en mêle les pieds, et cette fois ci personne n'était là pour me rattraper. Je ne criai même pas lorsque je vis les marches de l'escalier se rapprocher de moi. S'en suivit un énorme Bam, et plusieurs autres, pendant lesquels j'embrassai une première marche, puis décidéequ'il n'y aurait pas de jaloux et poursuivis mon embrassade jusqu'au sol. Arrivée au bas des marches, je laissai filer un gémissement de douleur. Putain de merde ! Qu'est ce que ça fait mal ! Je ne sentais plus ou trop certaines parties de mon corps.

La personne à la porte dû m'entendre dévaler les escaliers sur les fesses, car elle frappa violemment sur la porte.

-Ça va j'arrive !! Lui criais-je toujours allongée au sol.

Je n'avais aucune intention de me lever. Ça faisait trop mal, nom d'un chien !

-Kim ?? Ça va ??? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Mon cœur rata un battement ! Puis repartit à cent à l'heure ! C'était LUI !!! Aaahhh !! Jared Muraco se trouvait derrière ma porte en cet instant !! Aaahhh !!! Respire Kim respire !

-Impec' !

Quelle menteuse je faisais !! J'essayai de me redresser, wow ! Je m'assis au sol, mon dos me faisait souffrir. Plus jamais je n'irai aussi vite dans ses maudits escaliers de cette maison maudite !! Apparemment mon visiteur ne parut pas satisfait de ma réponse car il entra chez moi. J'avais la fâcheuse habitude de laisser la porte d'entrée ouverte lorsque j'étais seule. Bravo maintenant le plus beau mec du lycée va te voir allongée par terre après une chute mémorable ! Quelle classe Kim !

-Kim ?? Ça va ?? Répéta-t-il en se précipitant vers moi.

-Ouais, t'inquiète pas.

Il s'accroupit en face de moi. Et approcha sa main de mon visage. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Mes yeux faisaient la navette entre sa main tendue vers moi, qui hésitait à toucher mon visage, et ses yeux qui encore une fois étaient remplis de bien trop de sentiments pour que je puisse les comprendre séparément. Tout ce que je captais été qu'il semblait indécis. Finalement il abaissa légèrement sa main, pour m'aider à me relever. Je la saisi, et il me tira pour que je me redresse. Oh. Mon. Dieu ! La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne fit s'emballer mon cœur de façon surprenante, un courant électrique traversa mon corps en commençant par mon bras. Lorsque je me redressai, je ne pus m'empêcher de siffler, à cause de la douleur.

-T'as mal où ?? Demanda précipitamment Jared.

-Au dos, soufflais-je.

-La cuisine ?

-La porte en face.

Il hocha la tête et m'entraina dans la cuisine, puis il me fit asseoir sur l'une des chaises.

-Montre-moi ton dos, exigea-t-il gentiment.

-Pourquoi t'es médecin ?

Ce n'est pas que je voulais être agressive, mais franchement je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me déshabiller devant LE Jared Muraco. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Exaspéré ?

-Allez c'est bon, montre ton dos, soupira-t-il.

Je soupirai un grand coup, pour bien lui faire comprendre que sa requête m'énervée, mais j'obtempérai quand même. Que voulez-vous, apparemment je n'étais pas foutu de lui dire tout simplement non. Je soulevai l'arrière de mon top, pour qu'il puisse examiner mon dos et seulement mon dos. Je sentis ces doigts frôler la zone douloureuse. Un mélange de douleur et de bien être m'envahie, j'aimai qu'il pose ses mains sur moi.

-Tu saignes, m'informa-t-il.

-Ah.

-T'as des pansements ??

-Tiroir sous l'évier.

Il prit donc la direction de l'évier, et ouvrit le tiroir, j'étais ahuris par son naturel. Ça semblait naturel pour lui d'examiner le dos d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, chez elle en plus ! D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il là ?

-Euh au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu t'apporter tes devoirs.

-Ah.

Il s'empara d'un pansement, et revint derrière moi.

-Ta plaie est propre, je te mets juste un pansement pour éviter les frottements avec tes habits.

-Ok… _docteur_.

Il rit légèrement.

-Mexicain ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Hein ??

_Séduisant, n'est ce pas ??_

-Ton plat.

-Non, c'est Texan.

-Ah, je suis nul en cuisine. Et tu manges seule ?

-Ouais, répétais-je, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'étendre sur le sujet, mais je ne voulais pas être impolie non plus. Je décidai de changer de sujet : Alors pourquoi t'étais absent ?

-J'avais la grippe.

-Impossible, l'épidémie n'est pas encore arrivée.

Je le sentis s'immobiliser dans mon dos. Je venais apparemment de lui poser une colle. Intéressant monsieur Jared Muraco. Il 'y a pas qu'en cuisine que vous êtes mauvais...!

-Tes parents travaillent ? Me questionna-t-il, lui aussi cherchait à changer de sujet. En soupirant je lui répondis.

-Mon père, oui.

-Et ta mère ?

Je tressaillis légèrement. N'avait-il pas remarqué que ces questions m'embarrassaient ? Toute fois, je lui répondis tout de même, je ne pouvais pas aller contre lui. Bravo Kim ! Quel sens de l'indépendance, et de force morale ! Impressionnant !!

-Elle est morte.

-Oh, désolé.

Je l'entendis décrocher la partie non collante du pansement.

-Qui a préparé le repas alors ?

Non, mais je rêve !! Jamais il n'arrête de poser des questions ?

-Alors en plus d'être médecin, t'es flic ?

Il rit de nouveau.

-Non, désolé je suis juste curieux.

Un soupire m'échappa. Je sentis en même temps Jared coller le pansement, mais il évita tout contact entre sa peau et la mienne. _Dommage !_

-Ouais, ça j'avais remarqué. Et c'est ma grand-mère qui prépare mes repas, pour l'info.

-Ok.

J'entendis le plancher de l'entrée grincer, et je me tendis. Jared rabattit très vite mon top. Je me tournai pour voir mon père dans l'entré en train de nous fixer, un air sombre au visage, la porte d'entrée toujours ouverte. Ça sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Son regard se posa sur moi, puis sur Jared.

-Dehors, lui ordonna-t-il.

Je sursautais silencieusement à son ton froid et tranchant. Jared obéit et se dirigea vers la porte, je remarquais que ces poings étaient serrés, il passa devant mon père en le regardant bien en face, presque avec insolence. Puis il sortit, se tourna, et s'arrêta sur le perron, face à la maison, comme s'il allait rentrer. Il ne voulait apparemment pas partir. Je soupirai et me levai pour le rejoindre. Je sifflai encore une fois en me levant, l'arrivée de mon père m'avait fait momentanément oublier ma superbe chute dans les escaliers mais la douleur était bien là pour me la rappeler. Je passai devant mon père en baissant les yeux, ne voulant pas l'affronter. Je sortis sur le perron et fermée la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Jared regardait toujours dans la direction de mon père, même si le bois l'empêchait de le voir.

-C'est ton père ?

Sa voix était dure, en colère même. Je remarquais que ces poings était toujours fermés, et qu'il les serrait très fort, j'avais même l'impression que son corps tout entier tremblait. Je ne comprenais pas sa colère et étrangement celle-ci ne me faisait pas peur.

-Ouais, marmonnais-je. Je cherchais quelque chose à dire, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur son sac par terre au pas de ma porte. Au fait, t'as mes devoirs ??

Jared détourna brusquement les yeux de la porte comme si je l'avais réveillé.

-Euh, ouais. Il s'abaissa et pris son sac, puis il l'ouvrit et me tendit un paquet de feuilles. J'ai écris les devoir sur un post-it, et je t'ai photocopié tous les cours de l'après midi. Si tu n'as pas compris quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à venir me voir demain, ok ??

-Ok, répondis-je avec le sourire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un s'occupait de mes affaires. Je pris les feuilles, et Jared s'éloigna après avoir refermé son sac. Il descendit les marches du perron.

-Au fait Jared, l'appelais-je alors que j'avais du mal à le laisser partir.

-Ouais, dit-il en se retournant très vite.

Je souris à son empressement, si je ne le connaissais pas je dirais qu'il cherchait lui aussi un moyen de retarder son départ. _Stupide Kim !_

-Merci, dis-je doucement.

Un sourire illumina son visage. Et j'eu l'impression qu'il se tenait un peu plus droit, presque fier. Comme un gamin de cinq ans qui a fait sa bonne action de la journée et qui est content.

-De rien, Kim, répondit-il d'une voix encore plus douce que la mienne.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Sans me tourner le dos, il s'éloigna à reculons, ses yeux toujours accrochés aux miens. Lorsque la nuit l'engloutit, je me tournai, inspirai un grand coup, et ouvris la porte pour affronter mon père. Je partis tout de suite dans la cuisine, plus vite commencé, plus vite fini. Je posai le paquet de feuilles sur la table puis partis me prendre une assiette et des couverts. Mon père était assis à la table de la cuisine une assiette devant lui, et il mangeait.

-Je ne veux pas de tes petits copains à la maison, c'est clair ?

Je remplis mon assiette, de chili, et remis le couvercle du plat.

-Très clair, dis-je en prenant mes documents et en sortant de la pièce. J'avais l'habitude de manger dans ma chambre en travaillant. Je n'avais pas cherchée à argumenter ou à lui expliquer, de toute façon il s'en foutait royalement, alors à quoi bon ?? Il pose sa condition je dis oui, et puis basta, j'évite ainsi les cris et la colère.

La soirée se passa comme toutes les précédentes. J'avais une routine. Je mangeai en travaillant, puis je me couchais. Fin de la journée. Ce soir fut différent puisque j'ai passé au moins une demi-heure à m'extasier sur l'écriture de Jared, d'abord sur le post-it, puis sur les photocopies de ces notes. Pathétique ? Vous ne savez pas le pire… j'ai collé le post-it dans mon journal intime. Je sais, ça craint un max, mais je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher. Je n'allais tout de même pas le jeter ?! Je me couchai tôt, je n'avais rien à faire alors autant dormir…

.

Le lendemain matin, tout se passa comme d'habitude, en faite rien avait changé. Jared était entré brièvement dans ma vie et allait en ressortir tout comme Will. Mais la vie continuait, je ne devais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je n'avais pas besoin d'amis. Au bien sur tout le monde pense que c'est essentiel, pour parler, pour s'amuser et tout ça. Mais moi je parlai à ma mère, c'était ma confidente, et je ne m'étais jamais vraiment amusée alors ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. J'avais les cours, l'école, elle seule me permettrait de choisir mon destin.

Je ne vis pas Will de la matinée. Et je fus heureuse de le retrouver à la cafétéria à leur du midi.

-Kim, me salua chaleureusement Will alors que je posais mon plateau repas en face de lui.

Je souris. Encore un peu honteuse de mon comportement de la veille.

-Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien, merci, et… je suis désolée pour hier, je… je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi, c'était stupide et égoïste, excuse-moi.

-T'inquiète Kimmy, je comprends.

Je souris un peu plus franchement heureuse que mon meilleur ami ne me tienne pas rigueur.

-Alors, lui dis-je, t'as besoin d'aide pour faire tes cartons.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais.

-Faire quoi ?? Demandais-je.

-Faire semblant d'être heureuse, ce déménagement te dégoutes certainement autant que moi, soupira-t-il.

J'avalais une frite, et hochai la tête.

-Ouais, t'as raison, parlons d'autres chose, proposais-je.

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur les lèvres de Will.

-Parlons de ta soirée avec Jared Muraco…

Je m'étouffai avec une frite.

-Ma quoi ? M'écriais-je.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente Kimmy, je sais que c'est lui qui t'a apporté tes devoirs hier.

Je posai mon front sur la table. Will se mit à rire.

-Arrête, te moques pas ! Rallais-je.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait Kimmy ?

-Rien, jurais-je en me redressant, je suis juste tombée dans les escaliers et après mon père a joué les caïds !

-Waouh, la classe !!! Rigola-t-il.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !! M'exaspérais-je en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule.

On rigola tous les deux pendant un certain temps, puis brusquement Will arrêta de rire, et fixa un point derrière moi.

-Tient quand on parle du loup, voila Muraco.

-Quoi ?? Sursautais-je.

-Il arrive.

-Il arrive ?? M'écriais-je sans oser me retourner.

-Et Kimmy zen, rigola Will.

-J'aimerai bien t'y voir !! Qu'est que tu dirais si c'était Leah, hein ??

Etrangement il arrêta de rire, en imaginant la scène.

-Salut Kim, dit gentiment Jared en s'installant à côté de moi.

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Il était encore plus beau que hier, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue d'un tel ange. Il était tellement beau avec ses cheveux coupé court, je savais bien que tous les indiens se faisaient une joie de porter les cheveux longs comme nos ancêtres, mais personnellement je ne trouvai pas ça très… c'était moche, quoi ! Il avait un doux sourire aux lèvres, et son regard ancré dans le mienpétillait. Puis il se tourna vers Will, et son sourire se fana, le brun de ses yeux se figea. Il ne semblait pas en colère contre mon meilleur ami ou quoi que se soit, il avait juste une attitude et un regard froid à son encontre. Puis il revint vers moi, le sourire et la douceur de retour. J'avais l'impression d'avoir eu à faire à deux Jared complètement différents.

-Salut, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Ça va ton dos ?? Me demanda-t-il tout doucement.

Face à lui j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une petite chose toute fragile, il était grand, fort, (peut être se dopait-il ? Stéroïde ? EPO ?), et moi j'avais toujours était petite et fine.

-Oui, oui, je vais bien, merci.

-Et ton père… Il ne t'a… ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Les traits de son visage étaient tirés comme s'il souffrait.

-Non, il n'a rien fait.

Jared se détendit considérablement mais continua à me fixer attendant visiblement des précisions, avec un soupir je lui répondis.

-Il m'a dit de ne pas inviter de garçons à la maison, j'ai dis oui, et je suis monté dans ma chambre.

-Tu n'as pas mangé ??

-Je mange dans ma chambre, lui appris-je.

-Mais pour…

-Je préfère la compagnie des livres à celle de mon père.

-Ah. Je comprends, dis, euh… Kim, est-ce que tu accepterais d'aller au ciné avec moi vendredi soir ??? Demanda-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux et ma bouche devait certainement être ouverte.

-Euh…

-Je sais que je te demande à la dernière minute, et que tu as sans doute quelque chose de prévu (à cet instant Will pouffa).

-J'ai rien de prévu, annonçais-je en ignorant mon « meilleur » ami, mais je ne sais pas si mon père accepterait.

-C'est bon Kimmy, dis-lui qui tu passe la soirée chez moi, pour me dire au revoir, proposa Will.

Je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami, en hochant la tête, Will savait toujours comment m'aider.

-Alors tu viens ?? Trépigna Jared.

-Euh… oui.

-Super, chuchota-t-il.

Il sourit, m'embrassa sur la joue, et s'en alla. Je restai interdite quelques instants, l'observant quitter la cantine.

-Qu'est ce que je viens de faire, me plaignis-je en laissant une nouvelle fois ma tête tomber sur la table en bois bon marché.

-Je crois que tu viens de prendre ta vie en main, annonça mon ami.

-Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ????

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre de cet OS devenu une fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant !**

**Kisss**

**San**

Ps : Un grand merci à Elo90 ma correctrice qui m'a rappelé que le Chili était un plat texan et non mexicain !!^^


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Chat et La Souris

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

**Et un grand merci à E.M-90, ma super relectrice !!!**

**Pour info, je pars en vacances une semaine, donc il n'y aura pas de publication sur mes autres fictions avant le 12 avril !!! Et en plus mon ordi à complètement planté, eh oui ! 742 virus il n'a pas trop supporter, enfin bref, dès que je rentre je m'occupe de sa réparation !!! Et je remercie ma voisine, qui m'a permis d'utiliser son ordi pour publier ce chapitre !**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3 : Le chat et la souris…**

La sonnerie retentit, les cours étaient enfin terminés. Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais besoin d'une pause, d'une vraie pause. Je rassemblai mes affaires et sorti de la classe le plus vite possible. Les deux derniers jours avaient été épuisants, entre le déménagement de Will et l'attitude ambigüe de Jared, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Hier Jared m'avait invité à sortir, et depuis dès qu'il me voyait il me souriait, à moi !! Kim Aiyana !!! Il avait le don pour me donner des insomnies avec ses sourires !

Et puis hier soir j'avais aidé Will à mettre sa chambre et tout ce qu'elle contenait dans des cartons, j'étais rentrée à la maison épuisée, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller voir maman. J'avais informé mon père que je passé le vendredi soir chez Will, pour l'aider à finir son déménagement.

_Menteuse ! Tu as rendez-vous avec le plus beau mec de la Push !_

Mais je n'avais pas honte de mentir à mon père, après tout il n'avait de « père » que le titre !

Les cours étant enfin terminés, je décidai de me rendre directement au cimetière. J'avais besoin de parler, de tout lui raconter. En deux jours tellement de choses avaient changés. Je sortis la première de ma salle de cours. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fuyais le lycée. J'avais toujours aimé me comparer à Hermione Granger des livres « Harry Potter », mais aujourd'hui je ressemblais plus à Ronald Weasley, la honte ! Je marchai la tête basse, voulant à tout prix sortir de là sans me faire remarquer, s'en était presque vital ! Une fois dehors j'inspirai profondément, les yeux fermés. J'étais enfin bien.

-Eh bien tu as l'air vraiment heureuse que cette journée soit finie, se moqua une voix grave que j'aurais pu reconnaitre entre mille.

Je savais qu'il était proche de moi, je l'avais senti même avec les yeux fermés. Cela faisait parti de mes bizarreries, je savais toujours où était Jared, encore plus depuis son retour, bon peut être pas avec la même précision qu'un GPS, mais je pouvais dire s'il était proche ou loin de moi. J'avais cette boule dans la gorge, comme si elle m'empêchait de respirer convenablement lorsqu'il était éloigné. Et au contraire, les moments comme maintenant où il était à mes côtés, je me sentais étonnement bien et libre.

-Oui, je n'en pouvais plus.

Je me mis ensuite à marcher vers le cimetière. J'avais vraiment hâte d'y être. Jared ne me suivait pas, je le savais. Une partie de moi en était heureuse, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu de toute cette folie, d'être seule, une autre partie aussi conséquente que la première était déçue, j'aimais sa compagnie, lorsqu'il était près de moi je ne voulais jamais le voir partir.

-Où vas-tu ??? Me demanda-t-il en me rattrapant en courant.

-Quelque part…

-Tu ne vas pas me le dire ??? Pourquoi ?? M'interrogea-t-il en callant son pas sur le mien.

Il semblait déçu et à la fois amusé par la situation, ce mec était bizarre !

_Moins que toi, Kimmy !_

Je levais les yeux au ciel, c'est vrai que dans le genre bizarre j'étais la reine.

-Laisse-moi deviner, dit-il voyant que je ne répondais pas.

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants. Son visage se crispa légèrement sous la concentration, il ressemblait à un enfant qui tentait de colorier sans dépasser la ligne, il en était attendrissant. On continua à avancer, j'essayais de poser le moins possible les yeux sur lui mais c'était _compliqué_… voir carrément infaisable, soyons honnête.

Malgré mon envie de solitude, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. J'étais la fille la plus contradictoire possible, il y avait deux forces sauvages en moi qui se battaient pour le pouvoir. L'éternel combat entre la raison et la passion faisait rage en moi, et mon esprit était devenu leur champ de bataille. C'était comme si j'avais à l'intérieur de moi un gigantesque aimant positif et bien évidement Jared était le négatif. Il y avait cet aimant en moi qui m'obligeait à être avec lui, comme s'il était la pièce manquante du puzzle. D'une certaine manière je ne désirai que céder à cette envie, cette tentation, et de l'autre j'y résistai parce que ce n'était PAS NORMAL !!! Je n'étais pas normale ! Une partie de moi voulait juste retirer cet aimant de mon ventre, et être ordinaire, invisible, ne pas ressentir toutes ces émotions qui me terrifiaient, ne pas être autant affectée par lui.

-Le cimetière, dit-il tout à coup, me ramenant à ses côtés par la même occasion.

Je me figeais.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?? Chuchotais-je, ahuris.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir trouvé. Comment aurait-il pu ?? Il ne m'a parlé que deux fois, et c'est tout.

-Eh bien, pour rentrer chez toi, il aurait fallu prendre à gauche en sortant du lycée, là on est parti à droite, donc tu ne rentre pas chez toi. La maison de ton meilleur ami est aussi de l'autre côté, et je pense que si tu allais chez lui vous auriez fait la route ensemble. Tu ne t'entends pas avec ton père alors je ne pense pas que tu ailles le saluer à son travail. On a déjà dépassé l'épicerie, donc il ne me reste qu'une destination : le cimetière.

La colère couvait en moi. Je n'aimai pas ce qu'il venait de dire, dans ses paroles je semblais transparente, insipide, ma vie semblait si morne, inintéressante et il avait deviné si facilement ! Il m'avait parlé deux fois et il venait de résumer ma vie. Je me sentais si nulle et insignifiante, tout à coup, comme si je ne valais strictement rien. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille sans amis ni famille, à part celle qui pourrissait au fond d'un cercueil.

-Kim ça va ??

Je regardais Jared à nouveau, il semblait inquiet. Quel hypocrite celui-là ! Après m'avoir balancé tout cela à la figure, il s'inquiétait! Quel humour! Je sentis alors des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

-T'es content ?? Crachais-je, incapable d'échapper à mes émotions.

Je ne voulais plus le voir, qu'il parte ! Qu'il dégage de ma vue !

-Mais…

-T'es content ?? Répétais-je en me rapprochant de lui. Maintenant je me sens comme une merde ! J'espère que t'es fier, t'as réussi ton coup! Eh ouais ma seule famille est une morte!! Ma vie ne vaut rien du tout, merci de me l'avoir rappelé, pendant quelques minutes je l'avais presque oublié !

-Mais Kim, je ne…

- Va-t'en !! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Criai-je.

Sans même un regard vers lui, je repris ma route vers ma mère. J'avais vraiment besoin d'être seule, plus que jamais. Les larmes coulaient de mes yeux, j'étais triste de quitter Jared, triste d'avoir crier, triste d'être en colère, de l'éloigner de moi. Mais j'étais furieuse, énervée contre ce désespoir que je ne pouvais contrôler. Ce n'était pas normal!! Je n'aurais pas dû être triste de le quitter! Il n'était même pas mon ami! Il n'est rien, rien du tout, et tout à la fois. Et c'est ce « tout » qui me mettait en colère. J'avais envie de me débarrassé de cet aimant collé au fond de mon ventre, et qui me tiré inexorablement vers Jared. En cet instant je désirais plus que tout la normalité même si celle-ci me faisait souffrir.

J'arrivai très rapidement devant le cimetière et je ne pus m'empêcher de courir jusqu'à ma mère, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, d'une adulte et elle était la seule à qui je pouvais vraiment parler. Arrivée devant sa tombe je me laissai tomber à genoux dans l'herbe devant sa pierre tombale. Le sol était humide, l'eau s'infiltra dans mon pantalon, tout au long de mon tibia. Mon sac tomba de mon épaule, je soupirai puis inspirai profondément le plus calmement possible, mes yeux se fermèrent.

Il fallait que je me calme, je n'étais pas une fille colérique, ni même impulsive, et je n'allais pas le devenir comme ça sans raison. J'étais Kim Aiyana, point final. Je savais qui j'étais, et je n'étais pas cette fille qui hurlait sur un inconnu. Je devais redevenir moi.

-Hey, murmurais-je à la tombe de ma mère en rouvrant les yeux. Désolée de n'être pas venue hier… il y a plein de trucs qui se passent en ce moment. Je suis sur que tu vas te retourner dans ta tombe si je te dis que Jared m'a proposé de sortir avec lui vendredi. Etonnant, hein ? Ouais, même moi j'ai dû mal à y croire certaines fois, mais quand je me pince je remarque que je suis toujours éveillée… Will est dans les cartons, je suis allée l'aider hier, ça m'a fait bizarre. Sa chambre est vide, il n'y a plus que le nécessaire, la pièce parait grande maintenant, lui qui se plaignait sans cesse de sa petite taille… Il va me manquer, tu sais. Il va tellement me manquer que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ici toute seule. Je vais redevenir la Kim solitaire et sans ami.

J'entendis du bruit dans la forêt entourant le cimetière. Je ne me retournais pas, c'était certainement des enfants qui s'amusaient, il y avait un groupe qui aimait bien venir ici et tenter d'invoquer les esprits. Je ricanais. Invoquer les esprits, bientôt ils vont faire semblant de croire nos anciennes légendes ! Après un soupir, je repris cette conversation à sans unique, qui me soulageait cependant.

-Mais bon c'est pas grave, et puis j'aime bien l'école. Enfin sauf aujourd'hui… J'ai crié sur Jared ce soir, tu te rends compte? Moi Kim, crier? C'était déjà très étrange, mais en plus sur Jared ! On me l'aurait dit que je ne l'aurais même pas cru. Pourtant je l'ai fait, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, ça ne m'a pas vraiment soulagé. Je crois que c'est parce que je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il a été mon bouc émissaire en quelque sorte. Il était là au mauvais moment, et a dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas, et j'ai… explosé !!

Je souris à cette pensée, c'était le mot, j'avais explosé. Je m'étais vidé de toutes ces émotions qui avaient pris possession de moi depuis quelques jours.

Brusquement je pris conscience de toutes les sensations qui m'habitaient en cet instant. Mon cœur battait plus rapidement que la normale, il me semblait si imposant et chaud dans ma poitrine, mon sang pulsait avec entrain dans mon corps.

Et j'ai su… j'ai su qu'il était là, quelque part… pas loin. Il était proche de moi, mon corps le savait. Je quittais la tombe de ma mère des yeux, et regardai tout autour de moi. Rien juste des tombes, j'étais seule, entourée par tout ces morts, enfin en apparence. Je me suis mise debout, et j'ai ignoré le cimetière pour me focaliser sur la forêt, il était là quelque part, je le savais.

Mon rythme cardiaque précipité en était la confirmation. Il devait forcément être là. Il me surveillait, j'en étais certaine, c'était évidement stupide, mais j'en avais la conviction. Il était là, cette pensée s'imposait à moi, battait en moi au même rythme que mon sang. Mon aimant interne était déchainé, je le sentais au fond de mon ventre. Je fixai les arbres, tournant sur moi-même. L'espoir gonflait dans ma poitrine. Il m'avait manqué, je voulais le revoir, m'excuser, être dans ses bras, ne jamais plus m'accrocher avec lui, ne jamais plus crier.

-Jared ? L'appelais-je, d'une voix forte.

Rien. Toujours aucun son, hormis celui du vent dans les branches des sapins alentours. Mais je suis sûre de moi, c'est impossible que je puisse me tromper. C'est quasiment scientifique, c'est une réaction chimique imparable! Il est dans les parages, je bouillonne, en ce moment je bouillonne littéralement, conclusion : il est dans les parages ! Il est là, quelque part je le sais. Mon cœur me le crie, mon sang m'en persuade, mon aimant me l'assure, et mon pied avance d'un pas.

-Jared ? Répétais-je, avec tout de même une pointe de doute à présent.

Mon regard scrute toujours les bois, et soudain je le vois sortir d'entre les arbres. A peine vêtu d'un short en jeans il avance vers moi d'un pas sûr. Son regard est incandescent, ses yeux noirs brillent de tant d'émotions contenues. Il me semble surpris, certainement étonné que j'ai perçu sa présence (qui ne le serait pas?), et aussi sur ses gardes, craint-il que je lui hurle dessus une nouvelle fois ?? Pourtant il avance d'un pas vif, presque pressé.

Mon regard quitte son visage, si expressif qu'il en devient illisible, et descend sur son corps. Cet homme est un dieu vivant. Il ne semble pas craindre le froid. Jamais je n'avais vu un homme si beau, jamais je n'avais imaginé que les vêtements de Jared puissent cacher ce magnifique corps. Il me semblait tout à coup immense et fort…presque invincible. Il me faisait penser à ces statues grecques, pas celles en marbre, non celles en bronze, celles à la peau aussi chocolat que les nôtres. C'était un guerrier.

En apercevant son torse je n'avais qu'une envie m'y blottir, le laisser m'entourer, me protéger du monde extérieur. Je voulais me fondre en lui, qu'il soit mon armure de bronze, ne plus jamais le laisser partir, ne plus jamais m'éloigner de lui, ne plus jamais le quitter. Et cela me faisait terriblement peur, j'étais affolée par l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour lui.

Il continuait d'avancer. Il enjamba la petite clôture du cimetière. Qui ne servait strictement à rien, certainement parce que ceux qui sont dedans ne peuvent pas en sortir, et ceux qui sont à l'extérieur ne veulent pas y entrer. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, je ne le pouvais pas j'étais fascinée. Lui non plus ne lâchait pas mon regard. Il marcha jusqu'à moi et s'arrêta lorsque quelques centimètres séparés nos corps, je dû lever les yeux pour regarder les siens. Il était si grand, son corps était si ardent, que je sentais sa chaleur me caresser le visage. Dans ses yeux brûlaient de nombreuses émotions, mais la seule que je reconnu fut la douleur, mes épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de la culpabilité. Les larmes inondèrent mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

-Non, non, non, murmura Jared, en prenant mon visage en coupe, sans doute effrayé par mes pleurs imminent.

-Pardon, chuchotais-je des trémolos dans la voix.

Il me prit alors contre lui, mon visage cogna son torse brûlant, ses bras encerclèrent ma taille. Je me laissai aller. Je sentis son nez sur le haut de ma tête comme s'il respirait mon odeur. J'étais enfin bien, au chaud dans son étreinte protectrice. Je décollai mes bras, que j'avais gardés contre ma poitrine, pour entourer sa taille de mes faibles biceps.

-Je suis désolé Ayasha Nokomis, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

J'aimai le surnom qu'il venait de me donner. Je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux. Pour toute réponse je secouai la tête. Il avait tord, ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était de la mienne. Ma faute.

-Non, c'est moi, dis-je ma voix étouffée par son torse, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû crier, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as dit que la vérité, je suis désolée.

-La vérité est la chose la plus précieuse que nous ayons. Economisons-la, souffla-t-il.

Je ris contre sa peau. Elle était anormalement chaude.

-Jared, tu es malade ? Demandais-je soudainement en me détachant de lui, pour observer de nouveau son visage.

Il ne répondit rien, ses yeux me scrutaient, indécis.

-Ne mens pas, je sais que tu n'avais pas la grippe. Si tu me mens encore, je le saurais.

Ce qui était totalement faux. Ce n'était pas parce que je le connaissais que j'avais su qu'il me mentait la première fois, c'était parce que je savais que l'épidémie n'était pas encore arrivée. Il pouvait me mentir sur n'importe quel autre sujet, je le croirais, néanmoins il soupira bruyamment, vaincu.

-Je ne suis pas malade, je vais très bien même, mais c'est vrai que j'ai ma température légèrement supérieure à celles des autres.

-Légèrement supérieure ? Me moquais-je incrédule.

Je détacher mes bras de sa taille, pour poser ma main sur son front, il se laissa faire, ses yeux se fermant lorsque ma paume toucha son visage. Une décharge électrique me traversa, et j'en frissonnai malgré les flammes que sa présence me faisait ressentir, et sa chaleur qui réchauffait mon corps.

-Tu es brûlant, annonçais-je doucement.

-Et toi tu es gelée.

Je souris. Je pressentais que je n'allais jamais avoir le dernier mot avec lui.

-Je sais.

-Viens, je te ramène chez toi, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. Le virus de la grippe, traine dans les parages.

Alors sans que je ne puisse m'y opposai, je ris, de ces rires que vous ne pouvez contrôler, ou même arrêter…

* * *

**Alors verdict ??? J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Pour la suite, vous aurez droit au rendez vous de Jared, et Kim, et peut être un point de vue loup garou, je ne sais pas encore !**

**Kisss**

**San**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Imprévu

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer sauf un ou peut être deux ?^^ **

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, je cherchai désespérément une intrigue pour prolonger cette fiction en plus de celle que j'avais prévue. Mais j'ai beugué. Alors j'ai préférer l'écrire comme je l'avais prévu dès le début, et se sera donc une petite fiction d'une petite dizaine de chapitre.**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, il est prêt depuis un mois, mais ma correctrice est over boukée en ce moment, alors je livre ce chapitre pas corrigé, puisque la suite est déjà écrite.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Imprévu

**POV Kim.**

Je stressai un peu.

Un peu beaucoup même.

Et surtout pour des trucs dont je n'avais pas l'habitude. Finie les révisions jusqu'à pas d'heure pour avoir une bonne note, non aujourd'hui je me posai des questions comme : Qu'est ce que je vais porter comme vêtements ? Dois-je me maquiller ? Qui pourrait m'apprendre à me maquiller ? Et si ma tenue ne lui plait pas ? Si je me rends ridicule ?

Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner ? Mon père ?

_La blague !_

Peut-être Will ?

Voila pourquoi, je lui avais demandé jeudi de venir chez moi vendredi après les cours. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider, et à défaut d'avoir une amie, j'avais un meilleur ami !

Mon rendez-vous avec Jared était ce soir. Il m'avait annoncé que nous allions au cinéma puis on restaurant, lorsqu'il m'avait ramené du cimetière.

Mon père n'était pas encore rentré, je lui avais dit que je passai la nuit chez Will. Et que l'on venait chercher mes affaires pour la soirée après l'école. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que je ne passai pas toute la nuit chez Will. La mère de Will était au courant, elle était de mon côté dans cette histoire. Le nombre de fois où elle avait voulu remonter les brettelles de mon paternel était incalculable. Bien sur elle ne l'avait jamais fait, je l'en avais toujours dissuadé. Si mon père la prenait en grippe, je pouvais dire adieu à Will. Et ça je n'en été pas encore prête, bien qu'il partait la semaine prochaine déjà…

-Et ça ?

-Non, c'est trop… il y a trop de couleur, argumenta mon ami.

-Ah bon ? Et la couleur, c'est pas bien ?

-En été oui, mais pas pendant les autres saisons.

-Ah d'accord, dis-je en reposant le top à fleur que j'avais sorti.

Je fouillai encore pendant cinq minutes. Nous n'arrivions pas à trouver le bon pull pour aller avec mon jeans clair, délavé et troué. L'un de mes seuls vêtements à la mode.

-C'est une catastrophe, soupirais-je vaincu. Je n'ai rien à me mettre de décent !

Will rigola. Vive le soutien.

-Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! M'écriais-e au bord de la crise de panique. Qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi ?

-Moi je pense que tu devrais y aller en étant naturelle.

-Naturelle ? M'écriais-je.

-Bah de toute façon il te voit tous les jours au lycée, il a déjà vu comment tu t'habilles.

-Ouais, en clair il a déjà remarqué que je n'avais aucun style.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis, sourit-il, moqueur.

Je repris mon top à fleur et lui lançais en pleine figure, et avec le cintre s'il vous plait !

-Will ! Tu es là pour me venir en aide, pas pour me rendre encore plus confuse, abrutit.

-Oula, ça va très mal si tu commences à m'insulter.

-Parce que tu doutais encore de mon état psychologique. Je te rappelle que je suis en train de réfléchir depuis plus d'une demi-heure sur ma tenue Will. Rien que ça, ça devrait t'alarmer !

-Et pourquoi pas ce pull gris à grosse maille, il parait très chaud, c'est le style cocooning. C'est type top à la mode cet hiver, tout en restant très sobre.

-C'est quoi le style cocooning ?

-Tu regardes la télé de temps en temps Kim ? Alors, le style cocooning était à la base une mode de décoration intérieur qui vient des pays scandinaves européen. Style très épuré, et chaleureux. Ce genre a envahit la mode également. Tout le monde se balade avec des grosses laines, des énormes bonnets et écharpes, même les pulls jacquard sont tendance !

Je le fixais, septique. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas ce qu'était un pull… jacquard. Mais je n'osais le lui demander, il semblait à présent autant au bord de la crise de nerf que moi. Mon ignorance en certaine chose qu'il jugeait essentielle l'horripilait au plus haut point.

-Donc, tu penses que je devrais enfiler le pull gris ?

-Oui, soupira-t-il.

-T'es sûre ?

-Deux cent pourcent Kimmy.

-Ok, mais si ma soirée foire ce sera de ta faute !

-Eh moi je t'ai juste promit de t'empêcher _d'avoir l'air_ ridicule, après le reste c'est toi qui gère.

-Merci du soutien !

-Kimmy, je n'ai pas le temps de te faire un cours sur la normalité ! Ton futur copain arrive dans trente minutes.

-Arrête de dire que c'est mon futur copain tu vas me porter malheur ! M'écriais-je en passant le vêtement par ma tête.

-Un mec n'invite pas à diner une fille si il ne veut pas en faire sa copine.

-Et si c'était qu'un pari avec ces potes ou qu'il voulait juste me mettre dans son lit pour pouvoir dire qu'il s'est tapé toutes les filles de l'école !

-Premièrement si c'était un pari avec ces potes super lourds comme Paul ou Jacob, ils auraient rigolé comme des bouffons après qu'il t'ait demandé de sortir avec lui, or ce n'est pas arrivé n'est ce pas ?

-Non, je ne les ai pas vus me regarder en rigolant.

-Si ça avait été un pari, ils auraient voulu le voir te proposer le diner. Deuxièmement Jared ne s'est pas tapé toute les filles de l'école sauf toi. Et s'il voulait juste coucher avec toi il ne t'aurait pas invité à sortir.

-Et pourquoi ?

-D'abord parce qu'il va devoir payer le resto, et ensuite parce qu'aucun garçon qui ne pense qu'à coucher ne veut être collé par la fille qu'il a baisé. Donc pour éviter ça, il faut mettre les choses au clair dès le début, et surtout éviter de donner un côté romantique au rendez-vous. Tu vois ?

-Ouais, c'est pas faux. Mais dis-moi comment se fait-il que tu t'y connaisses autant en relation ? T'as prévu de devenir marieur ? Rigolais-je.

-Figures-toi que ma culture cinématographique et télévisuelle est impressionnante. Et je dois avouer que les Frères Scott m'apprennent plein de choses !

-Peut-être qu'un jour tu te décideras à accoster Leah.

Son sourire se fana.

-Kimmy je m'en vais.

-Je sais mais tu reviens pendant les vacances non ?

-Oui mais…

-On va faire un pacte toi et moi. Si je ne fais pas tout foirer avec Jared se soir, tu abordes Leah aux prochaines vacances.

-Non, trop facile. T'as pas remarqué comment Muraco te regarde. Il ne va certainement pas te laisser tout faire foirer Kimmy.

-Bon alors, si Jared Muraco sort avec moi aux prochaines vacances tu vas parler à Leah.

Will soupira, il avait compris que je ne laisserai pas tomber. Brave Garçon !

-Marché conclut, annonça-t-il en me tendant une main que je m'empressais de serrer. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se rétracte !

Soudain la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

-Il s'acharne sur ta sonnette je crois.

-Il a trente minutes d'avance ! M'exclamais-je.

Jared n'avait toujours pas arrêté de sonner.

-Putain, il commence à me gonfler ton mec, râla Will en sortant rapidement de ma chambre.

-Arrête c'est pas mon mec, chuchotais-je en le suivant dans les escaliers.

-C'est bon Kimmy, il ne peut pas t'entendre de dehors. Et puis même s'il était super man, avec des supers pouvoirs il ne pourrait pas t'entendre à cause de cette putain de SONNETTE ! Hurla Will en ouvrant brutalement la porte d'entré.

Ce n'était pas Jared derrière la porte. Malheureusement.

Ce n'était pas mon père non plus. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Le garçon en face de nous, s'appelait Sam. Je le connaissais de vue et par Will. Il trainait souvent avec les vieux du village, les anciens comme les appellent certains. Dont je ne fais pas partit. Pour moi il ne sont qu'une bande de vieillard armé de canne et de fauteuil roulant chargé de raconter des superbes histoires sur notre tribut, les gens, surtout les indiens ont besoin de se sentir important ou tout au moins plus important que les visages pâles. Will m'avait raconté comment ce Sam avait plaqué Leah brutalement pour sortir avec Emilie, la cousine de Leah. Une sale affaire si vous voulez mon avis.

-Kim ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Je suis Sam…

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Par contre j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous vous acharniez sur ma sonnette ?

-C'est Jared…

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Non, enfin oui, mais rien de grave.

-Il est blessé ?

-Non… Il soupira. Kim pourrais-je te parler en privé ?

-Je ne cache rien à Will.

J'avais subitement l'impression d'être dans un film.

-Et bien moi si…

Il soupira encore. Il était sur le qui vive, et ses bras tremblaient.

-Kim j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Très bien je vous écoute.

-Je ne peux pas parler devant lui.

Sam ne me quittait pas des yeux tentant de m'impressionner.

-N…

-Très bien, Kimmy on se voit se soir quand tu viens à la maison, déclara Will.

-Mais…

-A toute ma Kimmy, me salua-t-il en m'embrassant la joue.

Il partit alors que Sam le regardait avec des yeux noirs. Si les regards pouvaient tuer mon meilleur ami serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Entre, dis-je de mauvaise grâce en lui laissant la place pour passer.

-Merci.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Direct. Mais ce mec ne me plaisait pas. Ses yeux voulaient assassiner mon Will !

Sam commença à faire les cents pas dans mon entré.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Ça j'avais compris.

Ma phrase avait claqué arrêtant net mon interlocuteur.

-Ne me complique pas la tache Kim. Ce que je vais te demander ne m'enchante guère et tu es vraiment mon dernier espoir.

Ça paraissait assez sérieux… sérieux et grave.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-La famille de Jared vient d'éclater.

-Euh… C'est-à-dire ?

-Son père vient d'annoncer à Jared qu'il divorçait de sa mère. Il va avoir un enfant avec sa maitresse, et veut être présent pour elle. _Il l'aime_. Enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit mot pour mot à son fils.

-Oh mon dieu.

-Ouais comme tu dis. Jared a très mal pris l'abandon que son père s'apprête à faire et il a un peu pété les plombs. Personne n'arrive à le raisonner.

-Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

-Pour le calmer. Ecoute, en temps normal jamais je ne te demanderai ça. Ce n'est même pas à moi de t'expliquer ça. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix, même à moi il n'obéit plus. J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à son père.

-De… de quoi tu parles ?

-Monte avec moi en voiture, s'il te plait Kim.

-D'accord.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'acceptais, mais le moins que l'on puis dire c'est que Sam était complètement perdu. Je le suivais donc à l'extérieur puis dans son pick-up.

-Connais-tu nos légendes Kim ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien elles sont réelles.

Je me tournais brusquement vers Sam. J'avais envie de rire, mais son air sérieux me désarçonna. Etait-il fou ?

-Euh Sam, si c'est une…

-Non, ce n'est pas une blague.

-Mais tu es en train de me dire que nos légendes comme quoi nos descendons des loups etc, sont réelles ?

-Oui, dit-il convaincu.

-Tu as déjà pensé à consulter ?

-Putain Kim, cria-t-il en tapant sur le volant, me faisant sursauter. Tu crois que je m'amuserai à dire des conneries, j'ai pas que ça à foutre figure toi !

-Mais…

-Ecoute-moi maintenant ! On fait croire au reste de la population que ces légendes ne sont que fantaisie mais c'est faux. Les vampires existent, et les loups garous aussi.

-Mais…

-Jared m'a dit que tu étais intelligente, me coupa-t-il encore. Que tu savais qu'il n'avait pas eu la grippe.

Je hochai la tête.

-N'as-tu pas remarqué comment il est musclé à présent, aussi musclé que moi, depuis qu'il est revenu de cette soit disant grippe alors que l'épidémie n'est toujours pas arrivée ? N'as-tu pas remarqué la température extrêmement chaude de sa peau pour un être humain ? N'as-tu pas remarqué les tremblements de son corps lorsqu'il est énervé ?

-Si j'ai remarqué toutes ses choses, mais… attend tu es en train d'insinuer que Jared est un… un…

-Un loup garou, oui ! Tout comme moi, comme Paul, Jacob et Embry.

-Impossible. Les loups garous n'existent pas, c'est comme les vampires, ça fait parti des légendes populaires, m'entêtais-je.

-Kim ne hurle pas s'il te plait.

-Mais je ne hurle pas.

-Je sais mais tu vas certainement bientôt le faire.

-Pourq…

-Regarde sur ta droite, et dis bonjour à Embry.

Je me tournais vers l'extérieur de la voiture comme il me l'avait demandé. Et me retrouvait presque nez à nez avec un énorme monstre qui courait à coté de la voiture ! Ma respiration se coupa, mais je ne criais pas. Ce n'était pas un loup qui courait à mes côté, ce n'était pas non plus un ours, ni un cheval. C'était un énorme loup, aussi grand qu'un équidé, avec une énorme gueule, et avec immanquablement des énormes dents à l'intérieur. J'inspirai profondément, en fermant les yeux, et me pinçant le bras, et rouvrit les yeux. Merde il était toujours là. Et sa vue me stupéfiait toujours autant.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? Murmurais-je sans quitter le _loup_ du regard.

-C'est Embry.

-On parle bien de la même personne. Le Embry qui est dans ma classe d'Anglais ?

-Lui-même.

-Oh Seigneur. Ça y est je suis folle.

-Kim ! S'énerva mon voisin et conducteur. Tu n'es pas folle ! Et tout cela est réel ! J'ai besoin de toi pour calmer Jared, toi seul peut l'aider. Tu vois Embry à tes côtés ?

-Oui, très bien même.

-Embry décale toi un peu tu veux, demanda-t-il calmement, ayant probablement entendu les trémolos de peur que contenaient ma réponse.

Le loup obéit. C'était très étrange.

-Eh bien imagine un loup de cette taille, voir un peu plus grand, s'appelant Jared qui vient d'apprendre que son père a trompé sa mère assez longtemps pour s'attacher à sa maitresse et lui faire un gosse.

Je déglutis.

-S'il trouve son père, ce sera pas du joli.

-Exactement.

-Et tu veux que moi, Kim, gamine de cinquante kilos tout mouillé, aille parler à un loup garou en furie de la taille et de la corpulence de celui qui court à côté de nous ?

-Je sais que c'est dangereux pour toi, et c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu la dernière minute pour venir te chercher. Mais, je ne pense pas que Jared te fera du mal.

-Oh, tu ne pense pas ? Me voila rassuré.

-Ecoute Kim. Je ne veux pas tout te dire parce que c'est à Jared de le faire, mais tu es en quelque sorte son âme sœur, et en cet instant tu es la seule chose de stable dans sa vie.

-Son âme sœur ? C'est quoi ce délire.

-La magie de la tribu révèle au loup garou leurs âmes sœurs, comme une énorme flèche clignotante nous indiquant la bonne personne. Enfin bref ce que je veux dire. C'est qu'à toi il n'en veut pas. Cela fait à peine un mois qu'il est devenu un loup garou, sa vie a été chamboulé, et à présent ça recommence. Il n'en peut plus. Il a besoin de stabilité. Et cette stabilité c'est toi.

Je soupirai, regardant toujours Embry courir à nos côté. Il avait la langue qui pendait de la bouche. C'était assez rigolo.

-On n'accorde pas une petite pause aux gens auquel on annonce ça, normalement. Le temps qu'il s'habitue à l'idée que ce qu'il pensait être la fiction, le rêve est en fait, La réalité !

-Normalement si, mais la nous n'avons pas le temps. Je suis désolé Kim, dit-il en arrêtant la voiture le long de la route, nous étions en pleine forêt.

Je rassemblai mon courage et sortis de la voiture. Embry s'était éloigné, certainement pour ne pas m'effrayer d'avantage. Une fois dehors, je les entendis. Les bruits de luttes. Les aboiements, gémissements de douleurs, les bruits de coups, de morsures et de dérapages sur le sol.

-Les autres l'occupent ?

-Tu as tout compris.

-On y va ?

-Oui, on y va, confirma-t-il en cheminant vers les arbres.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Kisss**

**San**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rencontre

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

**Coucou les filles ! Je reviens en force avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Revoila mon couple Quileute préféré. Dans ce chapitre Kim va découvrir Jared sous sa forme de loup. Oulala !**

**Petite précision : je ne tiens pas compte du fait que normalement Sam peut ordonner des choses à ces loups, et que ceux s'y sont obligés de lui obéir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre.**

**POV Kim.**

Mon Dieu, je crois que mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite. Je suis stressée, excitée, et peut-être également complètement folle à lier. Oui, je crois que je suis folle. Si j'avais été normale je n'aurais pas voulu m'enfoncer dans cette forêt comme j'étais en train de le faire avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. J'étais comme aimantée. Il fallait que j'y aille. Non, je n'aurais pas dû vouloir apercevoir les bêtes qui émettaient tous ces bruits de lutte et de combat.

Mais j'avançais quand même.

Je marchais aux côtés de Sam, en direction des hurlements de loups. Embry nous suivait légèrement en retrait. Sa langue pendait toujours et il avait cette lueur d'envie dans ces yeux, comme si seul les ordres et la présence de Sam l'empêchait de se jeter dans la mêlée.

-Kim ? M'appela Sam.

Sans lâcher la route escarpée des yeux je répondis à Sam :

-Oui.

-Tu vas écouter très attentivement ce que je vais te dire et le reproduire à la lettre en face de Jared, c'est compris ?

-Oui, murmurais-je d'une petite voix.

-En tant que loup garou, Jared possède deux familles. Sa famille biologique et nous, sa meute. Imagine ça comme une pyramide : en bas la famille d'origine, celle qui pose les bases lors de l'enfance, les fondements de l'amour et du respect que chaque membre d'une famille se doit ; et au dessus il y a la nouvelle famille la meute… .

-Et toi tu es la pointe, le chef c'est ça ? Le coupais-je.

-Oui, mais ça ne change rien à la situation. A présent, la base est détruite, tous les fondements moraux que ses parents lui ont inculqués se sont effondrés avec la trahison de son père.

-Faites ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais.

-C'est ça. La meute ne l'a pas trahi, mais son père oui. Il a détruit les bases de sa pyramide de confiance et malheureusement nous aussi nous sommes tombés par sa faute. Tout se chamboule dans l'esprit de Jared, il n'y voit plus clair. Il ne fait confiance à personne… personne d'aucune de ces deux familles…

-Mais moi je ne fais pas partie d'une de ses deux familles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as tout compris Kim.

On se rapprocha assez pour les apercevoir. Ils étaient encore loin de nous, dans une clairière. Il y avait deux loups en train de se battre. L'un, chocolat et noir, avait littéralement le dessus sur le second qui était plus gris et un peu plus petit. Le brun semblait indemne, alors que son adversaire saignait d'un peu partout.

-Embry, va porter secours à Paul.

Le loup derrière nous s'élança sous les ordres de Sam. Il gambadait comme un chiot plus qu'autre chose.

-C'est Paul le gris là bas ?

-Oui.

-Jared est en train de le charcuter ! M'écriais-je en me stoppant soudain. Je n'étais vraiment mais vraiment pas rassurée.

-Il guérira vite et il n'en voudra pas à son frère, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'aider ? T'es le chef, nan ?

-Mon rôle ici est de veiller sur toi. Jared ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. C'est toi ma priorité, et Jared est celle de Paul.

Puis il remarqua mon immobilité

-En route Kim, dit-il doucement, m'encourageant.

Inspirant un grand coup, je repris la marche. J'étais du genre courageuse. Lorsque je faisais des quizz pour savoir dans quelle maison de Poudlard je serais envoyée, je tombais toujours sur Griffondor. J'étais fan de Hermione Granger. Et les soirs où l'on s'amusait à se faire peur avec Will,c'était toujours moi qui allais voir s'il y avait des monstres dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Mais aujourd'hui devant le spectacle qu'offraient ses deux énormes loups j'hésitais avant de continuer ma marche. Parce que si quelque chose se passait mal, je sais que face à ces deux loups je n'avais aucune chance.

-Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu vas t'approcher de Jared. Il faut que tu lui parles calmement, comme à une personne malade, tout doucement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'à la vue de l'état de colère dans lequel il est, il ne va peut-être pas écouter ce que tu vas lui dire. La première chose qu'il remarquera sera le ton de ta voix.

-Ok.

-Ensuite lorsque tu auras capté son attention, c'est ta gestuelle qui comptera. Comme pour un véritable loup. En ce moment c'est son loup qui le dirige, c'est plus facile de faire face aux émotions d'un loup que ceux plus complexes de l'humain.

-Alors comment dois-je bouger ?

-S'il se met à grogner ou s'il te montre ses dents ne recule surtout pas, baisse toi. Il faut que tu sois plus petite que lui s'il engage un combat de dominance. Surtout ne pars jamais en courant, ne fuis pas sinon il va te prendre en chasse.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Oh Mon Dieu dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée ?

-D'accord, tremblais-je.

-Une fois qu'il t'aura vu ou senti, je vais m'éloigner de toi. Il ne faut pas qu'il pense que je te revendique comme mienne.

_Comme mienne ? Kim dans quoi t'es-tu fourrée ?_

Je hochai la tête ne faisant plus confiance à ma voix.

Nous nous approchions de plus en plus des loups. Jared ne nous avait pas encore remarqué, trop concentré par son combat.

-Quand tu seras proche de lui, je veux que tu le caresses. Pas sa tête mais son poitrail, son ventre. Que tu accapares son attention, pour qu'il se calme, il faut qu'il ne voie que toi. On ne va pas s'approcher de vous pour ne pas l'énerver, mais il va nous entendre bouger tout autour de lui, ne serait-ce que pour aller aider Paul.

-Et quand il sera calme, il va redevenir humain ?

-Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Mais une fois qu'il t'aura laissé venir à lui, qu'il t'aura reconnue et accepté auprès de lui, tu ne craindras plus rien, qu'il soit humain ou loup.

-Ok, alors l'endroit où je suis le plus en sécurité c'est tout près de lui ?

-Dans son état actuel oui.

-D'accord, alors allons y, dis-je pour me donner du courage.

On arriva aux abords de la clairière, Sam s'était considérablement éloigné de moi, me laissant seul face à trois loups de la taille de chevaux en plein combat. Je me sentais tout à coup toute petite devant ce spectacle et entourée de ces arbres certainement centenaires. Paul était à présent bien amoché. Embry s'en tirait mieux, il est vif comme l'éclair et visiblement moins fatigué que les deux autres combattants. Il continuait à gambader de droite à gauche sans s'arrêter, fatiguant de plus en plus Jared.

Le sol ne rassemblait plus à rien, les fleurs sauvages et les fougères étaient déracinés et la plupart coupées en deux. Des énormes traces de griffes s'enfonçaient de la terre, des mottes de terre volaient autour des combattants comme les footballeurs avec leurs crampons. C'était comme sur les chantiers de constructions où les machines avec des grosses roues passaient et retournaient tout sur leur passage.

Soudain, sans que je n'entende ou vois aucun signal, Embry s'écarta du combat et rejoignit Sam qui était toujours à l'extérieur de la clairière sous les arbres. Il me jeta un coup d'œil lorsqu'Embry l'eu rejoint et m'encouragea à avancer d'un mouvement de tête.

Jared s'acharnait sur Paul, second de la meute et donc son supérieur. S'il voulait trouver son père pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser, il devait se battre et gagner contre Paul puis contre Sam. Pour le moment Paul semblait près à s'écrouler.

Inspirant profondément, j'entrais dans la clairière d'un pas posé et quittais la protection de la forêt. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, me rappelant les conseils de Sam sur la posture de soumission que je devais adopter en face du loup en colère. Si j'avançais comme une conquérante, ça n'allait pas plaire à la touffe de poil.

_Kimmy tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ?_

Paul semblait épuisé. Jared le mordit à la gorge sans le faire saigner et l'obligea à se coucher sur le dos. Lorsque sa gorge fut lâchée, Paul resta couché et s'éloigna en reculant de son adversaire. Jared fit un mouvement pour relancer le combat, et je sus que c'était le moment de me manifester. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Jared faire plus de mal à Paul.

-Jared ? L'appelais-je gentiment.

Le loup chocolat sursauta et tourna vers moi un regard presque enragé. Je faillis reculer en apercevant ses yeux : ce n'était pas ceux de mon Jared, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il me regardait. J'avais du mal à retrouver le Jared humain que je connaissais dans ce corps de loup déchainé. Je compris alors sans savoir comment, qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas à travers le brouillard de violence et de souffrance qui obscurcissait son esprit. Il ne savait pas que c'était moi, Kim, en face de lui. Je n'étais qu'une simple intruse sur son territoire.

Il se dressa sur ses quatre pattes, la tête haute, et la queue au même niveau que son dos, dans une attitude de pure dominance. Des frissons de peur arpentèrent mon corps, mais je serrais les poings pour m'empêcher de quitter cette clairière en criant comme une folle.

-Kim baisse-toi, maintenant ! Cria Sam.

Je me laissai tomber subitement sur les genoux. Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que Jared s'approchait de moi au pas, les babines de plus en plus recourbées.

Oh Mon Dieu, ces crocs étaient énormes ! Au moins dix centimètres pour les canines dont je ne pouvais détourner le regard.

-Parle Kim, parle-lui.

-Eh Jared, chuchotais-je, c'est moi Kim… C'est Kimmy…

Ses babines se remirent petit à petit en place me cachant la vue de ses immenses dents.

-Tu te rappelles qu'on avait rendez-vous ce soir tous les deux, et que théoriquement, tu m'as posé un lapin, rigolais-je doucement.

La queue et la tête du loup s'abaissèrent et il marchait à présent vers moi d'un pas posé et plus souple. Je soupirai soulagée, en apercevant dans ses yeux la reconnaissance. Il savait qui j'étais et de quoi je lui parlais.

Je me sentis soudain fondre sous le soulagement. Mes muscles se détendaient d'eux même, je posais mes mains en plus de mes genoux au sol, pour rester assise.

A seulement quelques mètres de moi, Jared se mit à courir vers moi, me fonça dessus en m'obligeant à m'allonger au sol. Il s'allongea sur moi, me recouvrant complètement sans toute fois peser sur moi. Et il se mit à me lécher le visage et le cou, en poussant des petits gémissements de louveteaux, très mignons.

Ne me contrôlant plus, je me laissai emporter par l'ivresse du moment et éclatait de rire, entourant le cou du loup de mes bras. J'étais soulagée et heureuse de l'avoir près de moi. Il était comme mon propre soleil, ça allait tout de suite mieux lorsqu'il était là.

Malgré les températures froides, et le sol en dessous de moi gelé, Jared était comme ma géante bouillote personnelle. Il continuait à pousser des petits gémissements heureux comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue depuis des années, et sa queue battait de droite à gauche tellement fort que tout l'arrière de son corps suivait le mouvement, faisant monter un sourire sur mes lèvres. Mes mains continuaient à le caresser, surtout au niveau du cou. C'était en quelque sorte le seul endroit que je pouvais atteindre, sa tête et son museau étant dans le creux de mon cou qu'il s'évertuait à lécher, et ses énormes pattes m'empêchaient d'atteindre le reste de son corps.

Brusquement tout recommença : les bruits de luttes, les aboiements, les gémissements de douleurs, les bruits de coups, de morsures et de dérapages sur le sol.

-Paul ! S'écria Sam.

Jared se tendit et me cacha complètement à la vue des autres loups garous, me protégeant d'eux. Je le sentis me recouvrir complètement. Sa tête quitta mon cou et il se tourna vers les autres en se mettant à gronder. Mes mains s'agrippèrent d'instinct à ses longs poils. Il grognait tellement que tout son corps vibrait et le mien par la même occasion. J'avais l'impression d'être en dessous d'une machine à laver croisée avec un rottweiler (N/R : _Mon chien va bien le prendre -_-' … Le jour où il devient comme cela et qu'il vibre autant qu'un téléphone cabine, je t'appelle et on se fait une bouffe ok ? ^^_) (N/A : Pas de problème pour la bouffe !^^).

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler lui aussi, comme si un troupeau d'éléphant approchait…

Oh Mon Dieu ! Mes poings se refermèrent complètement sur Jared. Ce n'était pas un troupeau d'éléphants qui approchait, mais plutôt une meute de loups garous.

Je sentis Jared s'aplatir un peu plus au dessus de moi, il était prêt à s'élancer face aux attaquants.

-Jared, suppliais-je en me cramponnant à lui.

Je ne savais pas si je le suppliais de passer à l'attaque ou de rester immobile, comme ça au dessus de moi tout en me coupant du monde.

-KIM ! Cria Sam, la voix remplie d'inquiétude.

Dans le même instant, Jared disparu au dessus de moi, fonçant sur un Paul, en partie guéri et complètement fou de rage. Certainement d'avoir failli perdre contre Jared.

_Vraiment les hommes !_

Sans réfléchir, je me mis à rouler pour m'éloigner un maximum du combat des quatre loups, sans avoir besoin de me lever. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils « me prennent en chasse » comme l'avait si bien dit Sam.

Après dix mètres de « roulé-boulé » je m'arrêtais. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Je tentais en vain de comprendre ce que je voyais.

Les trois loups se battaient.

Jared ne bougeait presque pas mais il empêchait Paul de m'approcher. Tous les poils de son dos s'étaient redressés et il paraissait deux voir trois fois plus gros et grand que la normale.

Embry essayait de détourner l'attention de Paul, comme il savait si bien le faire, en gambadant partout et surtout entre les pattes de Paul.

Et Sam tentait de maitriser son second.

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche de Paul, Sam se retransforma d'un seul coup en homme, en homme _nu_, (mon regard ne descendit pas en dessous de la ceinture, je le jure ! _(N/R : « mouais c'est ça on va toutes et tous te croire ! Et la marmotte … »_) et il prit son second entre ses bras. Le loup gris se débattit comme un beau diable, il avait l'air totalement enragé.

Je crus alors que s'en était fini des sensations fortes, mais non. Paul réussit à se libérer de la prise de Sam en lui mordant le creux du cou et la clavicule. Sam hurla de douleur, et lâcha l'animal fou.

Paul chargea Jared comme un boulet de canon, la gueule grande ouverte. Jared se campa sur ses positions, prêt à recevoir le « colis ». (N/R : Et une livraison, une ! ^^)(N/A : Ouais c'est l'image que je voulais donner).

Tout ce passait si vite : j'avais déjà vu des chevaux de course courir avec ma grand mère et ils avancent très vite. Après quelques recherches, j'avais appris qu'en moyenne, un cheval de course galope à 70km/h. Hé bien je peux vous assurer qu'un loup garou va beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus vite qu'un cheval de course. A un certain moment, quand ils se battaient, j'avais l'impression de ne plus les voir tellement ils allaient vite, c'était comme des effets spéciaux dans les films.

La collision entre Paul et Jared les fit décoller tous deux. Ils passèrent au dessus de moi, et dans un mouvement aussi futile qu'instinctif, je baissais la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'ils volaient. Ils retombèrent au sol à une dizaine de mètres derrière moi. L'atterrissage fut loin d'être gracieux et léger. Il y eu un gros « boum », et la terre trembla. Le combat reprit aussitôt entre les deux loups et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Dès que Jared quitta ma vue, je commençai à stresser. Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. Je… je ne le voyais plus, comment pouvais-je savoir qu'ils allaient bien ?

Je mis à peine une seconde à trouver la réponse.

Je ne pouvais pas !

Ni une, ni deux je courus à la suite des deux loups pour savoir si Jared allait bien. C'était comme un besoin vital. Il fallait que je sache, que je lesvoie de mes propres yeux.

-Kim ! Cria de nouveau Sam. Non !

Faisant fi des ordres de Sam, je continuai à avancer.

Alors que j'allais atteindre le couvert des arbres, un Jared humain, humain et tout nu (et mon regard ne descendit encore pas en dessous de la ceinture, je le jure !) (N/R : _Pauvre marmotte qui n'a pas vacances … ^^_) me fonça dessus et d'un geste, me prit dans ses bras. Mes jambes entourèrent d'elles-mêmes sa taille, et mes bras emprisonnèrent son cou. Mon visage s'enfouit dans son cou tandis j'inspirai son odeur et que mon corps se détendait tout seul.

Malheureusement les paroles de Jared m'alarmèrent de nouveau.

-Vampire, se contenta-t-il de dire à Sam.

-Très bien. Emmène Kim chez Emily et reste avec elle, nous on s'occupe de cet intrus. N'oublie pas que tu dois des explications à Kim. Et envoie-nous Jake.

-OK, accepta Jared, Paul étant déjà sur les traces dudit vampire.

Personne ne répondit à Jared qui commença à avancer dans la clairière, alors que j'observais Embry et Sam partir dans la même direction que Paul.

Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de son cou. Mon visage se recollait tout aussi à son cou, me coupant du monde et de cette nouvelle menace vampirique aussi imaginaire et surréaliste que l'existence des loups garous… _Oh Merde !_

**Alors ce chapitre comment le trouvez-vous ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre Kim découvrira le quartier général des loups garous, j'ai nommé Sam's House (la maison de Sam et Emily). Jared donnera des précisions sur ce qui s'est passé avec ses parents, dans la clairière, avant l'arrivé de Kim et avec Paul.**

**Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre de « Au Nom De La Rose », ma fiction qui se déroule durant la seconde guerre mondiale et avec un Dark Edward !**

**Kisss**

**San**


End file.
